Entranced
by DannyIsMyBoi
Summary: "Jack and Maddie return home after a ghost hunting convention, and they brought an interesting souvenir with them. A rare species of plant called "Ghost Nip"" - Prompt by DanPhanWritingPrompts on Tumblr (One-Shot)


**AN: Sorry I havent updated my phicc "Not What I Want" and I promise I will! I just hit a boring spot and have severe writers block. I'm sorry for the inconvenience. Anywho, I've written this short one shot phicc so I hope you like it!**

**Prompt from DanPhanWritingPrompts on Tumblr!**

**Rated K**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

"Jaz! Danny! We're home!" The blue jumpsuit clad woman exclaimed as she set down a cardboard box on the kitchen table. Her partner, a larger, more bumbling man with a bright orange jumpsuit, did the very opposite as he threw down their luggage without a care.

The Fenton duo had been off at a ghost hunting convention over the weekend, leaving their two children at home. Maddie hoped her children were still awake to see them arrive, considering it was nearing their bedtime. They had many things to tell their children, but all could wait after they had revealed their newest possession.

Jazz came running down the stairs, a large grin plastered on her face as she squealed at the sight of her parents.

"Mom! Dad! You're home!" She proclaimed as she wrapped her arms around her parents, encompassing them into one big hug. Her parents returned the affection and hugged back, especially Jack who had a mean bear grip.

Danny on the other hand took his time to come down the stairs, although he had a wide smile on his face. He followed suit of his sister, hugging his parents and being squished simultaneously. "Hey mom. Hey dad." he greeted.

"How was the convention?" Jazz asked.

"It was great Jazzy-pants! We met other ghost hunters like us and then-" Jack exclaimed but was then cut off by Maddie.

"Before we get into what happened, we got a special surprise! They were selling these rare items at the convention and we were able to buy one before they sold out." Maddie exclaimed as she walked over to the box. Both Jazz and Danny's smiles faltered, although they tried not to show it. Jazz knew about her brothers secret double life and the possible harms he could endure just because of that box. Danny nervously fidgeted with his hands, somewhat afraid of whatever content the box held.

While Maddie began rambling about the convention and what they learned, Jack shuffled through a drawer and produced a box cutter. He handed it over to his wife.

"Thanks dear. Anyway like I was saying…" Maddie paused while she slid the knife side of the box cutter along the tape enclosing the cardboard box. The two flaps opened up to reveal something pink inside. "There were ghost hunters from all over the world! We were able to get acquainted with a few of them too. Ah, here we go." she put both hands into the box and lifted a plant with bright pink petals and abnormally green leaves. Jack swiped the box away to allow room to set down the plant.

Danny eyes tracked the plants movement from out of the box and onto the table. He felt unusually itchy around his arms, like something was crawling up them. Something about this plant was attracting him, either its bright colors or the sweet aroma of cake it produced.

Maddie carefully set the plant down, making sure it stayed still in its brown pot. It was no taller than a foot, sprouting vibrant leaves and flowers.

He took a step closer to it, head tilting to the side slightly. This earned a worried look from Jazz. She wanted to stop Danny before he did anything too dangerous, although she wasn't quite sure if he was exhibiting abnormal behavior or just wanted to look at the plant more closely. Maybe the plant only effected full ghosts.

"It's ghost nip! Isn't it beautiful? But don't touch it." Jack exclaimed with his hands in the air.

"Now we can attract the ghosts and capture them once they're near the plant! Then we'll study them molecule by molecule. Maybe even dissect them!" Maddie said as she wrapped her arm around her husbands back and planting a quick peck on his cheek.

Danny was now closer to the plant, but still a foot away. Typically he would've rolled his eyes at his parents display of affection, however his focus was fixated on the nip in front of him. His eyes were wide, baby blue irises sparkling under the kitchen lights. He felt as if was as if the nip was asking him to come closer and caress its neon petals. He outstretched a hand in an attempt to stroke it.

"Danny?" Jazz called out with concern.

This wasn't going to be good at all.

Danny in heat of the moment jumped onto the table, sat down, and stroked the petals. Both Maddie and Jack stood aghast, not understanding what their son was doing.

"Danny-boy, don't touch it! We don't know what harms it can cause to humans."Jack ordered with a hand out while Jazz ran up to Danny and started pulling on his free arm.

"Danny. Get. Off. The Table!" she said between grunts. Although she was using all her strength to get Danny off of the table, it was no use. He was too strong for her fragile frame.

"Pretty…" he murmured as he lifted the pot and began to caress it. He was now rocking the plant back and forth as if it were a baby. Jazz let go of his arm and raised her eyebrow at his behavior. She hoped he wouldn't do anything risky, although his behavior was already giving away too much.

"Young man, put the plant down and get off the table this instant!" Maddie directed to no avail. "Jack we need to wash his hands." Both parents were now holding Danny's arms to restrain him while Jazz took the ghost nip. They lifted him off the table and dragged him to the sink on the other side of the kitchen. The young boy protested much, writhing under his parents grasps.

"I. Want. To. Touch. The. Nip!" He screamed, eyes glowing a ferocious green. Both parents fell back at the sight, letting go of their son. They now understood something was wrong. Not only had his eyes changed color, but he was strangely attracted to the nip. By the looks of it, their son was being possessed. With Danny unrestrained, he ran back to the plant.

"Danny no!" Jazz yelled as she ran to block the plant from Danny's reach. Danny on the other hand had great agility and with one jump, he was once again on the table with the ghost nip in hand.

"Jazz that's not your brother! He's possessed!" Yelled Maddie in warning. "Get away!"

"I'll go get the Fenton bazooka!" said Jack with a shout. He dashed out of the kitchen and into the basement towards the weapon vault.

Danny had now begun to float slightly off the table. Maddie maneuvered towards her daughter with the intent to protect.

"Danny snap out of it!" Jazz shouted. "Just drop it!" She was now pulling on his foot, begging him to come down.

"Jazz let go of him!" Maddie shouted as she tugged her daughter away from her possessed son. She stood protectively in front of Jazz, ready to fight whatever ghost had ruined their return.

"It's beautiful…" Danny muttered now floating on his stomach. He petted the plant with one finger.

Just as Jack came up the stairs, pointing the bazooka at his son, a large flash emanated from Danny's waist, creating two rings which traveled across his body, leaving a certain ghost boy behind.

Both Fenton parents dropped their arms and went slack jawed, unable to comprehend what was happening. "Danny?! Phantom?!" they asked simultaneously. Too many thoughts were running through their minds to accurately process the situation.

Jazz placed her shaking head in her hands while Danny continued to cuddle with the plant, now humming a soft tune.

* * *

**AN:Did ya like it! I always love feedback, even if its criticism! Thank you for reading!**


End file.
